Let me fall, you'll catch me
by KeikoHPfan
Summary: Modern AU. Ori receives unexpected help from a slightly scary stranger one night, and his whole world is suddenly turned upside down. Will be slash (Ori/Dwalin).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN:** it's my first Hobbit fic (I usually write HP fanfics here). I fell in love with that pairing watching the movies, and well... Here I am. I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think!

OD-OD-OD-OD

Ori knows he should have been more careful. God, Nori is going to kill him. If he makes it out alive, that is. Which seems rather doubtful right now.

At three against one, even if Ori was not a pitiful shrimp, he doesn't stand a chance. The men are not especially impressing, but they are taller than him – almost every guy past fourteen is, really – and they've cornered him in a dark part of the street, where nobody can see them.

They know it, obviously, and they smirk and snicker and Ori wants to disappear. Only he won't, and he'll fight, because he has to.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" the bigger of the men says, a malicious glint in his small eyes. The others snort behind him, and Ori tries to stand straighter. "A little faggot from that fucking club, guys. I think we'll have fun."

Fuck. Why didn't he just accept Nori's offer to pick him up again? Oh, right. Because he's annoyed to be babysit by his brothers at twenty and because he wants to live his life without the two morons breathing down his neck. At least he's lucky he's perfectly sober, which those men are obviously not. Maybe it'll give him enough time to flee if they're a bit slowed down by their intoxication.

The man who has spoken tries to punch him in the face, but Ori is faster and he ducks just in time. He takes advantage of the surprise effect by trying to kick the bully in the balls, unfortunately missing and barely grazing his thigh. The man snarls and Ori can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Just hold him you fuckers!"

The two others seem to shake themselves out of their daze and take a few steps forward, and Ori distractedly thinks that he really doesn't want to die here, and with those men, of all people. Nori is going to be so mad, and Dori – oh, God, Dori… There's a strange clarity in his mind, and a quiet kind of resignation in his heart. Ori just hopes that his brothers will be able to forgive him.

"I don't think that's very fair" a deep rumbling voice says, and they all freeze.

"That's none of your business, dude."

"Shut up" the deep voice growls, and Ori stops breathing. "Hey, you alright?"

Ori nods, his back flush against the cold wall behind him, his breathing ragged and uneven. He can't really see the man from where he stands, but he seems _huge._

"Good."

The man moves forward and turns around, suddenly standing next to Ori to face his agressors.

"So, what now?"

The man who tried to punch Ori earlier seems to hesitate a little, his gaze shifting between Ori and his unexpected savior with his mouth agape.

"Haven't got all night."

"Come on guys" the bully mutters, and just like that, they're gone. Ori almost faints in relief - and that would have been embarrassing, really.

"Come on, let's find you a cab."

Ori follows wordlessly, too shaken to find something to say.

"Are you hurt?" the deep voice says, and Ori finally finds it in him to look up at its owner.

Dear God. The man is a fucking giant. Well, compared to Ori anyway. And bulky. Like… very bulky. His head is completely shaved and he has tattoos on the top of his skull and on his hands – and certainly in other places, but Ori can't see with the old kaki jacket the man is wearing. His thick brown beard is slightly streaked with grey and he seems to be in his late thirties.

"I'm… I'm okay. Just…"

"Yeah. Come on then."

"Ori!"

Oh, no. That's definitely Nori. Ori turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin when a large hand lands on his shoulder.

"D'you know him?"

"Yes!" He squeals pitifully before taking a fortifying breath. "That's my brother."

The hand disappears and Ori weirdly misses it.

"Ori! You're late and we've been worried sick and- who the fuck are you?"

"Dwalin." The man grunts, and Ori wants to smile.

Nori frowns and eyes his savior – Dwalin – suspiciously.

"It's okay, Nori. Dwalin… well… came to my rescue, so to speak."

"What?"

"Not that the boy wasn't holding his own. But 't wasn't fair, three against one… Thought I'd give a hand."

Ori is torn between indignation – the boy? – and pride at the man's words.

"You've been attacked? Oh God, I knew it. But no, you've got to go and-"

"Nori, please. Not here."

Shame is making his cheeks burn and with his earlier emotions, Ori is suddenly feeling exhausted. He doesn't need Nori chastising him in the middle of the street and in front of the man who just saved him. It's humiliating enough as it is.

"We should go. Come, Ori."

Nori tugs on his arm insistently and Ori nearly follows. He raises his head and meets Dwalin's dark eyes – are they black? – before smiling as best as he can.

"I didn't even thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you… I mean…"

"Better not to think 'bout it."

"Yes. Probably. Anyway, thank you. Er, look, I'll just-" Ori fishes an old receipt from his back pocket and his pen from his jacket before scribbling his phone number. "That's my number. If you ever need something, let me know, alright? I'll- I'll be happy to help you if I can."

"Ori!" his brother hisses behind him, but Ori doesn't move. Dwalin seems surprised, but he takes the rumpled receipt with a nod.

"Good night, then. And thank you again" Ori whispers before letting his brother drag him away, Nori muttering things under his breath that makes Ori sigh. The trip home won't be funny. At all.

OD-OD-OD-OD

His mobile chirps just as Ori is – finally – slipping into bed. Nori has lectured him for what seemed like hours and Ori just barely convinced him not to call Dori to explain what happened. Because really, what good would it do apart from giving their older brother an heart attack in the middle of the night? As if there was any need to get Dori to worry even more about Ori. He knows that the respite will be short-lived, though, there's no way Nori will keep that to himself.

Ori sighs and opens the message, frowning at the unknown sender's number.

_*st john's street boxing club tuesdays and fridays 8pm. self defense course.*_

Ori reads the message several times, blinking stupidly at the small screen. The device chirps again and Ori startles a little.

_*it's dwalin. i teach the course.*_

Ori finds it hard to breathe for a painful moment. Self-defense course? A fucking boxing club? What the hell? There's no way someone like him could ever dream to be able to properly fight. To defend himself. He shouldn't have to in the first place, just because some bloody homophobic pricks crossed his way tonight doesn't mean he needs to change anything about himself.

Ori snorts out loud and quickly types an answer.

He almost can't believe what he's sent back.

_*I'll be there next Tuesday. Thank you again.*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN:** thank you for your kind words and support! I really appreciate it! So, without further ado, here's the second chapter, enjoy and please review!

OD-OD-OD-OD

Ori can't bring himself to enter the boxing club. His heart is hammering in his chest, his hands are clammy and he keeps wiping them on the old sweatpants he's found at the back of his wardrobe. He's not sure if Nori has bought his story about studying with Bilbo at his apartment, but Bilbo has agreed to cover his ass anyway, so that this shouldn't be a problem.

If only he could find the guts to get the fuck in and find out-

"You've done the hardest part."

Ori jumps two feet in the air.

A man wearing a pair of faded jeans and a dark hoodie is standing behind him, a half smile playing on his lips. He has short grey hair and broad shoulders, and a kind face with twinkling eyes. Ori swallows with difficulty.

"If you're here, then you've already done half of the job."

"I'm not sure if… If I should be here."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think it would be best to get in and see if we can do something for you."

"I don't need-"

The man raises a hand, his smile still in place.

"But maybe it's not about needing. Maybe it's about wanting. Is there something you want?"

Yes, Ori thinks. Yes, there are so many things he wants.

"Maybe" he answers, and the man nods.

"That's what I thought. I'm Balin, by the way. I own this little club."

"Oh! Er, Ori. I mean, I'm Ori."

The man – Balin – grins and offers his hand. Ori takes it, hoping his knuckles won't be crushed by the enormous pawn he's shaking.

"Welcome, Ori. Come in, please."

And Ori follows. It's probably the most terrifying thing he's ever done, to follow this man inside of that unknown place. Ori pushes a strand of hair away from his eyes and looks around him.

The club is bigger on the inside that it looks on the outside. There are several devices that are probably used to work out – or to torture people, Ori's not sure yet – and two boxing rings. A small group of people is gathered on one of them, and two heavily muscled men are training with a punching bag at the end of the room.

"I guess you're coming for Dwalin. Up you go, then."

"What? Uh, I'm not sure-"

"Hurry up, it'll begin soon and Dwalin doesn't like to be interrupted. And take your shoes off!"

Balin pushes him forward none too gently and Ori stumbles a little before swallowing his nerves, toeing his worn-out trainers off and trying to get on the ring as gracefully as he's able to.

He finally manages to slip under the cords and stands up, feeling quite proud of himself. Until he realizes that the whole group is looking at him. Ori feels his cheeks flame and awkwardly clears his throat.

"Er… hi."

"Guys, this is Ori."

Dwalin's deep voice introduces him and the four people around him nod and smile. Three women and an older man compose the group and Ori feels weirdly out of place.

"I'll demonstrate some moves with Thorin, and then you'll try to reproduce them. Thorin! Get your sorry ass up there!"

One of the men training with the punching bag turns around and snorts before making his way to the ring. He's almost as tall as Dwalin, with deep blue eyes and long black hair tied on his neck. He's really handsome, and Ori hopes he's not blushing as the man's eyes settle on him with curiosity.

Dwalin and Thorin demonstrate a few simple moves – the goal, according to Dwalin, is to get free from your aggressor, and buy time to either call for help or flee. Ori tries to concentrate and to picture the moves in his mind.

"Alright, we'll try those now. Get in pairs as usual. Ori, you'll train with me as we have an uneven number. Thorin will make sure everyone is doing right."

Ori's mouth is suddenly very dry. He'll train with Dwalin? Oh God, the man will realize he's completely useless and laughs his ass off.

"I'm glad you came."

"Yes, me too" Ori croaks awkwardly and Dwalin grins. Ori tries to smile back but he's afraid it comes out more like a grimace. Dwalin's short-sleeved tee-shirt is _very_ tight and Ori has trouble focusing.

"Let's see how you're doing. You should tie your hair."

"Oh! Yes."

Ori fumbles with the rubber band he keeps on his wrist and finally manages to gather his hair in a messy bun. Dwalin is looking too intently at him and his hands are trembling.

The next hour is spent trying to get the hang of the moves but Ori feels like he's failing miserably. Dwalin doesn't say much except for 'again' and Ori begins to think this has been a bad idea after all.

"Ori, you have to use your strengths."

"Well, it would be easier if I had some" Ori mutters bitterly. Sweat is rolling down his neck and he feels like a fool. The four other people seem to do well enough, even the man who's old enough to be his father.

"Of course you have some."

Ori snorts and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Dwalin's large hands seize Ori's shoulders and the redhead has to look up.

"Yes you do. Everyone has. You're doing it wrong because you're trying to use force. It'll never work, especially not with someone like me."

"Yeah, well, can't help it if I'm so small."

"No, you can't. So stop using it as an excuse. Make it your strength instead. I want to see what I saw that night. You move quickly and easily. You're smaller, you can get out of the way in no time at all. Now show me."

Dwalin dark eyes are hard and determined, and Ori can only nod. After a few more tries, Ori is actually able to move in time, rolling away quickly and standing up before hitting Dwaling on the knee.

"That's it! Again!"

Ori smiles.

OD-OD-OD-OD

The next morning, Ori is sore in places he wasn't even aware he actually had muscles, and he's feeling better than he has felt in years. Nori eyes him suspiciously as he carefully sits on one of the chairs sitting around the kitchen table and begins to demolish his breakfast. He has rarely been that hungry.

"How's Bilbo?"

"What? Oh, um, good, good. We've actually done a good job, I think. Though I'm still not a fan of the Victorian period."

"You should hurry up, you're going to be late."

"Yeah. See you later!"

Ori jogs to catch his bus, feeling weirdly euphoric. He hopes there will be enough time before their first lesson to tell Bilbo about last night, because it's all he's able to think about. He can't wait for Friday to come.

He suddenly remembers that nobody's told him how much the self-defense courses cost, and he has not thought to ask. Fuck.

His good mood suddenly disappears.

God knows he has very little money to spend on things like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN: **here we are with the third chapter! I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think?

OD-OD-OD-OD

Bilbo is looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're doing what?"

"I'm going to a self-defense course. Twice a week, actually."

Bilbo blinks.

"With that weird man who came to your rescue last week?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bilbo!"

"It's just - that's why you needed me as your alibi yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell Nori about it?"

Ori raises his eyebrows and Bilbo rolls his eyes.

"Right. He'll freak out. Though it's stupid – I mean he should be relieved that you're learning to defend yourself, shouldn't he?"

"No. Nori would prefer for me to stay locked in my room forever."

"And what does that mysterious man look like?"

"What?"

"Oh please give me a little credit! You're all flustered each time we talked about him!"

"It's not like that!"

Bilbo snorts, a playful smile on his lips and his eyes twinkling annoyingly.

"Yes, right. You keep telling yourself that."

"Really, Bilbo. Besides, I'm not stupid. It's not like he would want anything to do with a pitiful shrimp like me. But I want to learn what he can teach me. I don't want to feel so helpless anymore. You have no idea how it was, to be cornered like that and... Fuck."

Ori closes his eyes and try to push the images of that night to the back of his mind.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Hey, mate. I'm a prat, sorry." Ori slowly lifts his eyelids to see Bilbo's contrite and worried face. "I understand. I'll say Nori you're with me if he asks, don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

Bilbo waves his hand dismissevely and grins.

"I'm hungry. We should go to our café and have breakfast."

"I'm sure you already ate, Bilbo."

"Well, yes, but it's time for my second breakfast."

"How you manage to stay that slim with everything you eat is a mystery."

Bilbo stucks his tongue at Ori, his light brown locks bouncing happily on his head as he stands up and motions for Ori to follow him out of the library.

Second breakfast it is, then.

OD-OD-OD-OD

"Hi! Ori, is it?"

"Hum, yes?"

"I'm glad you came back! Dwalin will be relieved, he thought he had been to harsh on you for your first course."

"Oh! No, really, it was alright. Well, my arms ached horribly the next day but I guess it's to be expected."

Balin lets out a booming laugh and claps Ori none too gently on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit my boy!"

"Hum, Balin?"

"Yes?"

"Dwalin didn't mention... That is to say... Nobody's told me how much the course costs. And, um, I'm not sure..."

Balin's gaze softens and he smiles gently – and it suits him strangely well, for a man of his size.

"Don't worry about that. Dwalin... he has always thought that everyone should feel safe and be able to defend themselves. The course is free."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now go and try to kick my brother's ass."

"Yeah, right" Ori snorts, and Balin chuckles quietly behind him. Though Ori doesn't feel offended, for Balin seems more gently amused than mocking, and he even smiles as he awkwardly hauls himself up onto the ring.

The same persons as Tuesday are already here and Ori feels himself blush as he greets them quietly. They resume their talk and Ori is left to his thoughts – he's not bothered, he's quite used to being left alone. He's quite surprised to learn that the course is free. Then again, he knows very little about Dwalin, apart from the fact that he seems to be ready to help complete strangers in the middle of the night. Still, it's quite generous of the man to spend two evenings a week teaching people how to defend themselves without asking for payment.

Ori startles a little when said man jumps effortlessly on the ring – his height and his almost bulky frame don't seem to hinder his movements. He nods briefly to Ori before begining to explain new moves and Ori tries to focus on what he's saying – and not on the way his deep voice seems to rumble in his chest, or the way his tee-shirt hugs his arms and chest in a way that should be illegal, or even on the way his dark eyes are so alive and piercing.

_Focus_, Ori.

Right.

All things considered, he doesn't find tonight's lesson as hard as the first one. He's quite astonished to realize that he's getting the hang of the moves quite quickly, and the pleased looks Dwalin sends him prove that it's not only in his mind. It's a powerful feeling, to be able to dodge blows just in time and to hit his opponent with precision.

His arms and thighs burn badly and Ori can't wipe the silly grin off his face. He meets Balin's amused gaze and grins wider, and the older man chuckles quietly from where he's standing, leaning against the wall.

"That'll be all for tonight. See you next week! And don't forget to drink a lot!" Dwalin's deep voice finally says.

The four other participants are chatting excitedly with each other and Ori just smiles shyly to Dwalin, who nods in return, before leaving the ring and slipping on his old trainers. He's busy pulling his sweater on when Dwalin suddenly jumps off the ring to stand right in front of him.

"You're doing well" he says, and Ori struggles to find something half-intelligent to answer. He's saved when Dwalin speaks again. "You're quick on your feet and you've got good reflexes."

"Well, I've got lots of practice in dodging blows" he answers with a self-depreciating smile, thinking of all the opportunities he's had to work on that particular ability over the years.

Dwalin frowns, apparently not amused.

"You just lack endurance. We run on Sunday mornings. In Kensington Gardens."

"Hum, okay?"

Ori feels a bit at loss right now.

"You should come with us" Dwalin adds gruffly, and Ori's eyes widen.

"Oh, er, I really don't think it's a good idea, I won't be able to follow, probably will throw up or have a seizure after ten minutes and well I'm not sure-"

Balin's loud laugh interrupts his silly rant and even Dwalin looks amused, if the lopsided grin is any clue.

"Don't worry, little one, Thorin and myself come with our wives, so we're not allowed to be misogynic competitive idiots. You'll do alright."

"If you're sure..."

"Great. Can you meet us at the subway exit? At eight?"

"Queensway?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Balin claps him on the shoulder once more before walking away and yelling at two boxers training on the second ring. He's going to have bruises at this rate, Ori muses as he rubs his abused shoulder absently. Then he realizes he's still standing in front of Dwalin and grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, but your brother's a bit of a brute sometimes."

Dwalin groans in a way that could be an agreement, and Ori shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, wondering if he should just leave now.

"So, er, I guess I see you on Sunday, then."

"Yes." Dwalin seems uncomfortable, as if he's trying to say something and is searching for his words, and he finally sighs, a frown tracing deep lines on his forehead. "Good night, Ori."

"Good night" Ori whispers back, and he smiles all the way back home.

And then Nori opens the door with a grin, and Ori wonders what the hell he's going to say to his brother to escape on Sunday morning.

Oh and fuck, how the hell is he going to manage being up that early on a Sunday?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN: **Here's the new chapter! I have to say I'm really having fun with this pairing. Enjoy, and please, please review!

OD-OD-OD-OD

Ori can't shake the feel that this is a terrible idea. He's shifting from foot to foot in his old trainers, trying to fight the cold of this grey Sunday morning. It's early and the street is almost empty, apart from the occasional elderly lady with a ridiculous looking dog and a few joggers.

God, they're all running with ease, light on their feet and barely flushed from the effort, and Ori just knows he's going to make a fool of himself. In front of Balin and Thorin and their wives. In front of Dwalin. Ori groans out loud and almost turns around when he hears his name being called.

_Too late,_ he thinks with a weird mix of relief and trepidation.

Balin is waving at him, a kind smile on his lips and his arm around a tall and slim woman with blond hair and striking green eyes. She's smiling gently as well, and Ori is relieved to see them. Thorin is a bit behind, his hair tied in a ponytail just like Ori's. He's apparently arguing quite hotly with his own wife, a short woman with dark hair and eyes who's currently trying to kill Thorin with her glare, apparently. Dwalin follows, looking at the couple before him with something like fond exasperation. Ori almost smiles at the sight. Almost, because then he sees how they're all wearing tight running clothes and flashy running shoes and he feels even more self-conscious in his old trainers and ugly sweat pants.

"Hey there lad! Glad you could make it!"

"Hello" Ori answers shyly. He raises his hand in greetings before letting it fall awkwardly, feeling foolish and ill-at-ease.

"So, this is my lovely wife Tina, and here's Thorin's wife, Lily."

"It's good to meet you, Ori" Tina says in a soft, clear voice, and Lily nods to him with a mischievous grin. Ori relaxes a little thanks to their obvious kindness and Balin's grin grows larger.

"Shall we, then?"

Lily cuffs her husband around the head and runs off giggling, ignoring Thorin's grumbled threats as he starts jogging after her. Ori sees Balin rolling his eyes before reporting his attention to their new member.

"Alright Ori. I take it you're not that used to run. We'll begin easy enough, just a little loop to see how you're doing. Just try to find your rhythm. We're following you, and not the other way around, so don't mind us." Balin looks ahead of them and sighs. "And especially don't mind the two idiots over there. Let's go!"

Ori tries to look confident when he nods his agreement to Balin. He can see Tina whispering something to Dwalin from the corner of his eye and hopes they're not making fun of him. He doesn't really think they would, but he's only too aware of what he looks like amongst those confident and powerful men.

Actually, it's not that bad, all that running business, Ori thinks an hour later.

He didn't die, at least. Or throw up. Or fall in the mud.

Balin and Tina have made sure to keep a slow pace, alternating between running and walking and giving advices and words of encouragement. Dwalin hasn't said a word, but Ori has been aware of his presence and of the weight of his gaze on his back all along. Thorin and his wife have spent their time coming and going, laughing and bickering like children.

All in all, it was nearly pleasant, Ori muses as they all make their way back to the subway station.

"Want to come and have brunch with us?" Tina asks softly, and Ori startles a little.

"It's a tradition. Every Sunday. Since you ran with us, I'd say you have to eat with us as well. And Tina and Thorin are very good cooks."

"Which is why I married Thorin in the first place, really."

Thorin frowns at his wife, who's smirking smugly. Dwalin rolls his eyes, and then he looks at Ori, his expression unreadable but his eyes soft.

"If-if you're sure it's okay-I mean, I wouldn't want to-"

"It's quite alright. And I'm sure you're famished."

Well, he is, and Balin brilliant smile finishes to convince him. He nods quietly, and follows the loud group through the quiet streets until they reach a small house with four floors and flowers on the windows. Tina smiles as she opens the door and lets them in. Thorin and she immediately disappear in the kitchen, while the others settle around the coffee table.

"Sit down, lad. Sorry, I'd tell you to sit on the couch, but Tina would have my head. We're to sit on the rug after running. Something about sullying her furniture or some such non-sense-"

"I can hear you, Balin!"

Balin winces and Lily snorts loudly next to him. Ori allows himself to smile a little, relaxing enough to listen to the silly banter between the friends and to chuckle each time Thorin gets playfully hit by his wife. Soon the food is ready, and they all sit around a big table to eat. There are half a dozen of plates piled with food, and tea and coffee and orange juice and Ori doesn't know where to begin.

He doesn't have to think about it, though, because surprisingly Dwalin takes his plate and puts a little bit of everything on it before giving it back to a stunned Ori.

"Um... thank you."

"You're welcome" Dwalin says in a rough voice, and Ori smiles.

The meal is loud and messy and Ori feels oddly at ease amongst those almost strangers.

"So, Ori, what is it you're doing?" Tina asks in her soft voice, and suddenly everyone's looking at him.

"Oh, er, I'm a student in fact. I study History. And, I'm, well, I'm a free lance illustrator. To pay for my studies and help my brother with the bills, you know."

Ori flushes and fidgets with the hem of his old sweat-shirt, but nobody seems to look at him with pity or contempt.

"Illustrator? Really? That's amazing, Ori! What kind of illustrations are you doing?" Lily is practically bouncing with excitement in her chair and Thorin is smiling fondly at his wife.

"Oh, er, a little bit of everything, really. I've drawn for advertisements, for children books."

"Wow. And are you creating for yourself, as well?"

Ori flushes and looks at his plate.

"Well, I'm, that's, um… I'm trying to. Comics. I'm currently trying to finish my first story, but it's just for me, I mean, it's not like it's any good."

"I'm sure you're giving yourself too little credit" Lily says kindly, and Ori sees Balin nods enthusiastically beside her, his mouth full of food.

Ori clears his throat and hopes for someone to talk about something else. Thankfully Lily throws a piece of bread at Thorin and everyone looks at the pair. Ori relaxes and sips at his cup of tea.

And then his phone chirps in his pocket, and when Ori checks the damn device, he has two missed calls from Nori and three texts.

"Fuck" he whispers, and he's quite surprised to discover that it's already 1pm.

"D'you have to go?" Dwalin says quietly beside him, and Ori nods. "Come, I'll give you a lift home. My car's outside."

"No, no, really, it's okay, I'll just take a cab or-"

"Nonsense, Ori, Dwalin will make sure you get home safely. It's been nice to have you today, I hope we'll see you next Sunday" Tina interjects with a smile, and Lily waves at him with a banana.

"Thank you for the brunch, and, er, everything, really."

"You're quite welcome, lad. I'll see you on Tuesday!"

"Thank you, Balin."

Ori follows Dwalin outside and shivers as the cold air hits him. The broad form of Dwalin before him is more impressing than ever, and Ori's hand tightens on his phone. Dwalin's car is an old and yellow thing and Ori chuckles a little.

"Yeah, I know. But it's good enough for what I do with it."

Ori shrugs and slips on the passenger seat. He quickly sends a text to Nori, saying that he's going home and that he's alright, and then he tries not to think about Nori's future rant about his recklessness.

"Where to?"

Ori quietly whispers his address and Dwalin nods before starting the car.

The ride home is short and uneventful. Silent, too. Ori sometimes watches Dwalin's strong features. His tattoos and his beard. His pierced ear. His big hands wrapped around the steering wheel. Then he's embarrassed and afraid of being caught staring, and he quickly looks back at the road.

"Oh! It's just there."

"Alright."

Dwalin quietly parks the car and, to Ori's horror, he gets out of the car. Ori fervently hopes that Nori isn't looking outside from a window.

Dwalin frowns and points Ori's shoes.

"Those are no good. You're going to hurt your knees and ankles. Should buy new ones."

"Oh, er, well, I don't really have any money for this." Ori feels himself blush and he looks down at his trainers. "Thank you for giving me a lift."

Dwalin only grunts, but his eyes are softer again, and he gives Ori a lopsided grin.

"See you next Tuesday, then."

The tattooed man hums quietly before getting in his car again, and Ori watches him go with a strange feeling in his gut. Strange, but not unpleasant.

And then Nori yells his name from their front door.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN: **Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Here's the fifth chapter, I hope you'll like it! Let me know!

OD-OD-OD-OD

"You don't need to learn self-defense."

"Yes I do, Nori."

"Why? It's because of that man. I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone, Nori. And it has nothing to do with him." Well, that's not exactly true, but Nori doesn't need to get even more worked up. "I need this, I need to feel more self-confident. And I like it!"

"You always hated to exercise!"

"Because I never did it right and I never had the right professor! But Dwalin and Balin, they know what they're doing, and they know how to deal with people like me!"

"And how will you pay for those lessons, hum?"

Nori is looking insufferably smug and Ori snorts. He's so tired of arguing.

"It's free."

"Nothing is free."

"Well, this is."

"Why in the hell would they give free lessons?"

"Because they're good people and they understand what it is to feel helpless!" Ori closes his eyes and counts to ten. "Look, I like it and I won't give it up. And I like having new friends, too. It's not like I have too many to begin with."

"You've got Bilbo."

"Yes. And only him. And I love him, really, he's my best friend. But he is my _only_ friend. And it's good to make new ones, to meet different people. And for once, I'd like you to trust me. I'm an adult, I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

"And what if you're mistaken about this?"

"Then it will be my mistake. I'm going to finish my paper for tomorrow."

And Ori turns around, proud to have stood up for himself but trying to feel half as confident as he's said he is.

Half an hour later, as he's perusing his history books to find a reference, his phone chirps on his desk.

_*You okay with your brother? Don't forget to drink a lot today. See you on Tuesday.*_

Ori grins happily at Dwalin's concern – and at his gruff thoughtfulness. It's exactly what he's told his brother – but Nori doesn't want to listen.

_*I'm fine. Thank you, have a nice evening*_

Ori gives up on his essay and spends the rest of the day drawing like a maniac – and drinking lots of water as adviced. He falls asleep way too late that night, with ink all over his fingers and a smile on his lips.

OD-OD-OD-OD

Ori arrives early at the boxing club the next Tuesday. Thorin and Balin are in a corner, discussing animatedly about something, and both wave to Ori with a smile when they spot him. Dwalin is busy destroying a punching ball, apparently, and Ori quietly takes his coat off before sitting Indian style on the ground, his notebook and a pencil in his hands.

And he lets his hands work, carefully drawing the muscles of Dwalin's arms, the tattoos on his skin, the intensity on his face. When Dwalin finally lets his arms fall at his sides, Ori has completed his drawing. And when the older man turns around and sees him sitting here, Ori smiles and puts his notebook back in his coat pocket. Dwalin nods to him with a half-smile before wiping the sweat from his face and neck with a towel.

"D'you want to try?"

"What?" Ori answers stupidly.

"Come here. It's kind of satisfying, you'll see."

Ori stands up, glancing around unsurely. Balin and Thorin are paying them no mind – or pretending not to, at least – and the club is otherwise empty.

"Get in position. Good. Your arms now. Yes, like that. Your left elbow a bit higher. Okay. I'll hold the bag for you. Imagine this point is your attacker's nose, and hit it."

Ori tries to do so and almost loses his balance. Dwalin frowns and Ori's face burns with embarrassment.

"Remember what I told you about using force?"

"Not for me?"

"Exactly. Last time you used your speed an' size to duck and escape. Now you have to be precise. There's no need to hit very hard – but you need to aim correctly."

"Okay."

Ori fumbles with a rubber band to tie his hair up, and notices that Dwalin seems fascinated with it.

Definitely not the time for that. He's probably just imagining things anyway.

Right.

His next attempts are slightly less ridiculous. By the time the others come in for the self-defense course, he's panting and sweating but feeling oddly content. Dwalin has been right – it's really kind of satisfying. His tattooed professor seems pleased with him and claps him on the shoulder before jumping on the ring, and Ori meets Thorin's amused gaze.

The time goes by quickly and soon enough, the lesson is over. Dwalin grunts his usual recommendations and goodbyes, sparing a smile for Ori, before jumping down on the ground and joining his brother, who's reading a letter with a frown on his face.

"Hey there!"

"Thorin! How are you ? »

"Eh, I'm good, lad. We're going to have a drink down the street, wanna join us?"

"Er... I'm rather... sweaty." Ori says with a wince, and Thorin booming laugh startles him a little.

"Come on, there's a shower in the back room. I'll find you a clean shirt to wear."

Ori wants to protest but one of Thorin's large hands closes around his upper arm and the dark haired man drags him to the back room. Then he tosses Ori a towel and storms out, leaving the copper haired a bit overwhelmed.

He quickly strips and gets in the shower, though, because the last thing he wants is someone walking in on him while he's naked. There's a bottle of electric blue shower gel on the tiles and Ori tries not to think about its composition as he pours the thing in his hand. Hopefully he's not allergic to the stuff and will not sprout weird red blotches all over – that would be beyond humiliating.

He dries himself as quickly as possible and puts his sweat pants back – he's not used to going commando but his boxers are drenched in sweat – and grabs a plastic bag from a nearby table, shoving his socks, boxers and tee-shirt in it. He slips on his trainers barefoot and waits for Thorin to bring him a clean shirt as promised, feeling horribly self-conscious standing there half-naked.

Thorin finally comes back, and hands him a blue tee-shirt with a smirk.

"It's one of Dwalin's, it'll be a bit too big but it's clean, and well... I thought you wouldn't mind."

Ori drags it over his head and chooses not to answer, ignoring Thorin's twinkling eyes as he exits the back room with as much dignity as he can manage. The shirt is too big, of course, but it's very soft, as if the fabric was really worn-out. Ori likes the feel of it on his skin, and he smiles as he puts his coat on.

If Balin and Dwalin are surprised to see him standing next to Thorin, they hide it well, and Balin quickly asks Ori more about his job as an illustrator as they make their way to the pub. Ori relaxes thanks to the older man gentle curiosity and genuine interest, and as soon as they sit around a table in the warm pub, he's showing Balin a few sketches in his notebook while Dwalin and Thorin get up to buy their drinks.

"Wow, did you do that earlier?"

"Um, yes, it's not very good since I hadn't the time to shadow it properly and-"

"Are you kidding me? Fuck, lad, you can draw!"

Ori blushes and stays silent. Dwalin and Thorin are soon back and set four pints on the table, which gives something to do to Ori. He gratefully sips at his glass and hopes that Balin will keep his discovery to himself and gives the notebook back.

"Dwalin! Look what Ori did at the club!"

Oh God, no.

Thorin swears softly under his breath and looks at Ori with wide eyes.

Dwalin doesn't say anything. He's holding the notebook in his large hands, his expression unreadable and his eyes fixed on the drawing in front of him.

"You're really gifted, Ori! Let's drink to our talented friend" Thorin says happily, and they do. After a few more seconds, Dwalin gives the notebook to Ori back without saying anything, and Ori feels a pang in his chest at the thought that Dwalin hates it.

They spend an hour chatting about nothing and everything, and Ori gradually feels better. Balin and Thorin insist that he must come and run with them again on next Sunday, and Dwalin nods quietly.

Thorin and Balin finally stand up to go home and Ori follows suit, trying not to think too much about Nori's rant when he'll get home – he has cowardly switched off his phone earlier.

"I'll give you a lift home" Dwalin grumbles suddenly.

"Oh, er, you don't have to, I mean, I'm fine with taking a cab, really-"

"Come on."

And so Ori finds himself once again in Dwalin's odd car, trying to figure out something to say.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Oh! Er, sorry, Thorin gave it to me after I showered because I had not brought any change. I'll bring it back on Friday, I swear."

"It's fine. Keep it."

Ori frowns and almost say something about Dwalin being weirder that usual when the older man mutters something, so softly that Ori almost didn't catch it.

"You draw very well."

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn?"

"I learned on my own, actually."

Dwalin snorts and Ori flushes.

"Hope you'll soon finish your comics. 'm sure you'll sell plenty."

"Oh, er, I don't think it's good enough to be published, I mean, it's only-"

"That's stupid." Dwalin seems suddenly angry and Ori unconsciously leans deeper in his seat. "You can't know if you don't try. So finish it and try to get it published."

"I, uh, I'll think about it." Ori is relieved to see Dwalin's features soften as he parks in front of his house. "Dwalin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Balin and Thorin and their wives would like a drawing? As a thank you gift, I mean?"

"Ori… Yes, they would. But there's nothing to thank us for."

"I beg to differ" Ori answers with a smile, and Dwalin shrugs. "Thank you for driving me back. Again."

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want that brother of yours to worry."

"Yeah, well, he'll worry anyway."

"Cause of me?"

"Because of me."

"He shouldn't. You're doing just fine."

Ori raises his head so fast that his neck cracks a bit worryingly.

"What?"

"Nothing" Ori answers with a smile. "It's just that apart from Bilbo, no one thinks so."

"Who's Bilbo?"

"It's my best friend. We've known each other since, well, ever."

Dwalin nods and Ori fidgets a little in his seat.

"I should go. Good night, and thanks once more."

"Good night, Ori."

And suddenly Dwalin reaches out and unties Ori's hair, letting the copper tresses fall on his shoulders.

Ori blushes and looks at Dwalin, not daring to voice the question but hoping that Dwalin will understand.

"You've got beautiful hair" Dwalin just says, and Ori smiles before getting out of the car.

He has more drawing to do before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN: **Hey there! Here's the sixth chapter, we'll learn more about that letter and Dwalin's past... Anyway let me know what you think, and see you next chapter! Enjoy!

OD-OD-OD-OD

The following Sunday's running session is a bit uncomfortable, to say the least.

Dwalin and Balin are apparently mad at each other for some reason, and in spite of Thorin's obvious attempts to make them talk, they remain perfectly silent in a remarkable similar sulky way. After a while Thorin just gives up, shrugging before running to catch his wife. Balin runs ahead with Tina, who's whispering urgently, a frown on her pretty face.

Which leaves Ori, and a grim-faced Dwalin.

"Dwalin? You okay?"

The tall man only grunts with a stiff nod, and Ori sighs. Dwalin is apparently able to sulk like an overgrown toddler, and his brother isn't any better, if Tina's exasperated whispers are any clue.

"Did you have a fight with Balin?" Dwalin doesn't say anything but the way his jaw suddenly works is answer enough. "You don't have to explain, you know. Big brothers can sometimes be... well... annoying. I've got two of them, I know what I'm talking about."

Ori's relieved to see the corners of Dwalin's thin mouth twitch and he allows himself to grin.

"Needless to say my brothers probably annoy me for very different reasons."

Dwalin's face falls and he frowns.

"Not so different. He's just... He's done something 'cause of me and I told him he shouldn't have. Now he pays for it and it's my fault."

"And he still doesn't think he should have acted differently, and he doesn't think it's your fault at all, and the two of you are so stubborn that you're mad at each other over something that probably shows how much you both care."

Dwalin snorts half-heartedly and there is a bitter sadness on his face that is almost too much to bear. Ori abruptly stops running and Dwalin soon does the same, a question in his eyes. Ori tries to catch his breath, his lungs burning from the unfamiliar exercise.

"Dwalin, if he doesn't held whatever happened against you, you probably shouldn't either."

"Walk, don't stop altogether."

Ori rolls his eyes at the gruff answer that hasn't anything to do with the matter at hand, but does as requested all the same. They walk side by side for a little while, watching Balin and Tina disappear as the path takes a curve behind the trees.

"Balin received a restreigning order from the judge. 's not allowed to be near my ex."

Ori nods quietly, wondering what the hell happened that has caused calm and jovial Balin to be sued like that. Was that the letter Ori saw Balin and Thorin reading at the club earlier this week?

"Told him I didn't need his help and he should leave it."

"But he probably can't. He loves you and he thinks he has to protect you as a big brother."

"Yeah."

There's something else, Ori knows from Dwalin's tight features, something bad and hurtful that is still a raw wound on the tough man's heart. Something that made Balin lose his temper, somehow, with Dwalin's ex, so badly that this person felt like they had to ask for a restreigning order.

Whatever happened, it's none of his business. And a change of subject is probably in order at that point.

"Hey, Dwalin, d'you have your car nearby?"

Dwalin raises an eyebrow and Ori grins.

OD-OD-OD-OD

Dwalin parks his ridiculous yellow car in front of Ori's house once more and the redhead hesitates only for a second.

"Do you want to come in? I'll be just a minute, I want to fetch the drawings I made for Thorin and Balin and their wives."

Dwalin grunts his assent and follows Ori, who awkwardly fumbles with his keys before finally managing to open the door.

"Ori? Is that you?"

The inquiring voice is coming from what looks like the kitchen, at the end of the poorly lit hall, and Ori rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not staying though, just forgot something!" Ori turns around and smiles at Dwalin, who's standing very still in the hallway, looking even huger in the cramped space. "I'll be right back."

Ori climbs up the stairs as fast as possible and rummages through his stack of completed drawings before finding the two he's been planning to gift – he still hopes it's not a silly idea and that they won't laugh at him. Though they probably won't, if their previous behavior is any clue.

Ori freezes in shock on the last step, his drawings pressed against his chest. _Oh, dear_.

Dori is muttering something to Dwalin, his finger pointing accusingly at the broad chest of the tattooed man. Nori is siding with his brother, his arms crossed over his chest in what is certainly supposed to be a threatening manner. Dori's wife, Mary, is standing a bit farther, and she sends Ori an apologetic and worried glance before turning away to look at the three men again.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Ori!"  
>Dori seems angry, which makes absolutely no sense because Ori can't remember having done anything to deserve his eldest brother's wrath lately.<p>

"What are you doing with this-this... man here?"

Ori blinks. Then he looks at Nori, who has the good grace to flush slightly under his gaze.

"As Nori certainly told you, I am taking self-defense courses. This is Dwalin, my teacher. On Sundays I go running with him and other friends. What's wrong with you?"

"Running? You don't run. Who do you think you're fooling, Ori?"

"For fuck's sake, Dori! I didn't run. Now I do. What's so wrong with that? If you don't mind, we're expected elsewhere."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"I didn't ask for permission, Dori."

Ori storms outside, hoping that Dwalin will follow, and tries to breathe evenly. He faintly hears Dwalin's rumbling voice and Dori's too high-pitched one before the door is quietly closed. A heavy hand settles on his shoulder and he instantly feels better.

"Alright there?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"I should have waited for you in the car."

"It's not your fault. I hope they weren't too rude or anything, I'm really-"

"Don't worry, I've heard worse" Dwalin says with a quiet chuckle, "and they're just worried 'bout you. S'ppose my looks don't help."

Ori is utterly mortified and tries not to imagine what his brothers have told his friend.

"God, I'm so sorry."

"'s alright. Come on, 'm hungry."

The drive to Tina and Balin's house is quiet, but not in a uncomfortable way. It's rather... peaceful, and Ori relaxes in his seat, his drawings resting on his lap.

Said drawings cause quite a comotion when he gives them. It's nothing too fancy, in his opinion, but he's relieved to see that they seem to be appreciated anyway. He's drawn Tina and Balin in a close embrace, with the twin smiles they always seem to wear. Both of them thank him before looking in each other's eyes in a way that seems so intimate that Ori has to glance away.

Lily and Thorin's drawing is less conventional, just like them. He has drawn a one-page comic featuring the two of them chasing each other in Hide Park, and it makes Thorin laugh good naturedly while Lily hugs him exuberantly.

Dwalin has a strange look on his face and Ori wonders for a moment if he should have drawn him something, but then he remembers the older man's stony silence over Ori's sketch at the pub the other night, and he just makes a mental note to ask Thorin for advice. Maybe he could find something else to gift Dwalin with to thank him.

The brunch is as loud and joyous as the previous Sunday, and even Balin and Dwalin seem to be in better moods. Ori feels oddly at home amongst his new friends and spares only a thought on his brothers and the earful he's bound to receive later.

No need to worry beforehand anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the Hobbit, or any of its characters...

**Warnings:** Slash (nothing too graphic) / modern AU

**AN: **Thank you for your support and reviews! I'm glad you like this so far!

So, without further ado, here's the new chapter. Enjoy, and let me know what you think about it! See you next chapter...

OD-OD-OD-OD

Ori has the very good idea to ask Dwalin if it's alright to pick up Bilbo before going back home, which means he's not feeling so scared to face his brothers anymore.

Dwalin only smirks knowingly and Ori blushes a bit – it's embarrassing to be so transparent, to be honest – but there's this soft look in Dwalin dark eyes and the redhead knows there's nothing mean about the older man's amusement.

"So, you're Dwalin."

"Hmm."

Bilbo eyes Dwalin suspiciously, seizing him up for a moment, before grinning, apparently pleased.

"You'll do."

"What?"

"Never mind. So, what's the deal with the mother hens now?"

Dwalin raises an eyebrow before getting back in the car, followed by Ori and his best friend.

"They saw me coming back from our running session with Dwalin and they freaked out."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Emergency, then."

"Clearly."

"Alright. You'd better treat me with a spectacular dinner afterwards. I was busy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Star Trek Sunday."

Ori chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh, yes, that busy. I'll cook you my special curry if you manage to deal with the terrible twins."

"Deal."

Ori and Bilbo spend the next minutes bickering about the best way to avoid the brothers' wrath while Dwalin remains perfectly silent.

Bilbo jumps out of the car as soon as the yellow thing is parked in Ori's street, waving distractedly at Dwalin before muttering to himself about tea time and missed meals. Ori fidgets a little in his seat before finally looking at Dwalin.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, you know."

"It's okay."

"No, really. I thought, er, if you wanted to, I mean, maybe I could buy you a coffee or something next week? I don't know, Tuesday evening after the course? Only if you want to, of course, I'd understand if-"

"Slow down, Ori. I'm working on Tuesday evening. I'm working as a bouncer occasionally and there's a concert – a new boys band or something."

"Oh." Is it Dwalin's way of refusing? Well, only one way to know. "Maybe Thursday, then?"

"Alright. Where d'we meet?"

"Oh! Er, I don't know yet, I'll let you know. Around seven?"

"Okay."

"It's a date, then!" Ori realizes what he's just said and blushes. "I mean…"

"It's a date" Dwalin repeats with his deep voice, and goose bumps erupt on Ori's arms. "I hope you won't get into too much trouble with your brothers."

"No, it'll be alright. Bilbo has a gift with people. I'm not sure if he's hypnotizing them or what, but he's able to get anything from anyone, and my brothers adore him. See you on Tuesday, then. I'll think about some place for our… date."

Dwalin nods quietly and Ori grins before exiting the car as gracefully as possible – he seldom has felt so self-conscious before.

Bilbo is waiting for him before the front door and smirks at him before turning around to knock. Let's face the music, then.

OD-OD-OD-OD

It could have been worse. Bilbo is as great a distraction as ever, and of course he tells Ori's brothers how nice and friendly Dwalin is – there's no need to tell Nori and Dori that his best friend has in fact only met Dwalin once, and only just a few moments earlier.

Ori insists that he's old enough to know what he's doing, thank you very much, and even if Dori huffs indignantly and if Nori grits his teeth, he stands his ground.

Soon enough Dori leaves with his wife and Nori goes sulking in his study.

Ori makes good on his promise and cooks his famous curry for Bilbo, who keeps on complaining about how hungry he is and stealing little bits of food. They eat in Ori's room – he has made sure to bring the still-pouting Nori a plate – and Bilbo's cleverness is soon an annoyance once more.

"So, did you ask him out?"

Ori chokes on his mouthful of curry and Bilbo hits him none-too-gently on the back.

"What?"

"Oh, please, I could litterally feel the sexual tension between the two of you the second I sat in the car – which is ridiculous, by the way – and I'm asexual. So, did you ask him out?"

"Sort of?" Ori replies unsurely.

To be honest, Ori hadn't meant for it to be a date at all. He didn't think Dwalin would even be interested in him like that until he had agreed. And Ori is surprised to discover just how much he wants for this outing to be a date, and how much he wants it to be successful. It's kind of scary, really.

"How do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Well… I did offer to buy him a coffee. We agreed on a day, and I kind of blurted out 'it's a date' and he didn't freaked out."

"So?"

"So I guess I asked him out."

"Great!"

"I don't know if it's a good idea, though."

"You like him?"

"That's not the problem."

"What is, then? Because he obviously likes you."

"Does he?"

"Oh please! He kept on stealing little glances when he thought we weren't looking. It's kind of cute, if you forget that the man could probably kill us with his little finger."

"There's something about an ex, though. I'm not sure what happened, but it was bad."

"How bad?"

"As in Restriction-Order-bad."

"Fuck. Who did ask for it, Dwalin or the ex?"

"The ex."

"Shit. Not good."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, as much as he seems friendly enough and all, he's rather scary. Don't you think he might have hurt them?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"I mean… No, I'm quite sure he wouldn't hurt anyone like that. The man gives self-defense courses for free, for fuck's sake! And then there's his brother's reaction. The Restriction order was for him, not for Dwalin. He seemed so angry – and Balin is the most easy-going man in the world, always smiling, always composed…"

"Hmm."

"Something happened. Something that upset Balin. Whatever it was, I don't think that Dwalin was the one to hurt. I think he was the one being hurt, actually."

Bilbo raises an eyebrow.

"Er, mate, have you seen him?"

"I know! I know how it looks, but I'm quite sure… I mean…"

Bilbo sighs and sets his empty plate down on Ori's desk.

"Just… be careful, alright?"

Ori smiles at his friend's concern and nods.

"I will be. But I really don't think that there's anything to fear."

"Where will you take him, then?"

"I'd hoped you would help me on that too. Of course, only if you have time to stay for dessert."

"Dessert?"

"I'd thought I could make us some brownies."

Bilbo's eyes narrow and he pokes at Ori's chest with his finger.

"You're an evil, evil friend. I want vanilla ice-cream and caramel sauce with it."

"Of course" Ori says with a grin, and Bilbo rolls his eyes.


End file.
